¿Ser o no ser egoísta? ¿Mi amor, o mi amistad?
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Kero debe decidir qué hacer: Decir la verdad sobre los sentimientos que albergaba desde el comienzo por Artemisa, o callar para que ella y Abel fueran felices por siempre. Historia de Kero con dos personajes míos. SEXTA PARTE DE LA SAGA DE FANFICS TITULADA "LAS CARTAS LEGENDARIAS DE CLOW".


**Ser o no ser egoísta... ¿Mi amor o mi amistad?**

 **Introducción:**

 **Historia de un solo capítulo que se continúa después del fanfic titulado "Guardián Lunar de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow".** ** _(Si no lo leyeron, no podrán entender nada de lo que se cuenta en ésta historia. Vayana a mi perfil de Fanfiction para ver la lista de fanfics que componen toda la saga de las Cartas Legendarias de Clow)._**

 **Los protagonistas de ésta historia conforman un triángulo amoroso, y uno de ellos tiene que tomar la decisión de conquistar aquel ser que le robó el corazón u otorgarle la felicidad plena con su mejor amigo, quien también muere de amor por esa misma criatura.**

 **¿Él será egoísta o no?. Disfruten de la lectura!**

Una hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en el lago sin peces del templo Tsukimine en aquella calurosa madrugada de sábado, y en la orilla había dos enormes criaturas jamás vistas por el hombre común, excepto por aquellos que ya las conocen en su forma original. Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto, observando el reflejo del satélite que siempre se hace visible en la Tierra todas las noches, mientras recordaban juntos viejos tiempos...

\- Hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos que es increíble que no te hayas cansado de mi - dijo una voz masculina. Profunda, retumbante y apacible - Con mi forma de ser, cualquiera diría que te aburres a mi lado -

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si tú nunca me aburres - le respondió una voz femenina. Suave, melodiosa y traviesa - Eres el único que puede calmarme... sabes que soy una fiera indomable -

Él ríe suavemente y apoya su enorme cabeza blanca en el hombro de su compañera, y ella posa la suya sobre la de su amado.

Sin embargo, una tercera criatura, similar a la pareja, se ocultaba de ellos, escuchando atento sus palabras. Su cuerpo dorado no brillaba como el de las otras criaturas. El sol lo representa, por lo tanto las noches de luna no significaban nada para él. Recostado en una rama de un árbol muy alto.

Kerberos todavía podía recordar la vez que tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida...

 _\- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Kerberos) -_

Había un extenso jardín con plantas de todo tipo. La hierba olía muy bien y los árboles daban una deliciosa sombra en donde cinco criaturas se refugiaban del sol en la hora de la siesta. Hacía poco que el verano había llegado a las antiguas tierras japonesas, en donde se encontraban todos ellos.

Yue dormitaba apoyando su espalda alada contra el grueso tronco del árbol de cerezo. Abel estaba acostado sobre una de las ramas bajas por encima del brillante cuerpo de Artemisa, la cual se encontraba descansando con su cabeza recostada sobre la rodilla de su amo, quien se entretenía leyendo un libro bajo el frescor de la sombra que ese gran árbol les proporcionaba. Pero no era el único que no dormía la siesta.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kerberos? - preguntó Clow, sin levantar la vista de las palabras que supuestamente estaba leyendo - Hoy no pareces el de siempre -

La criatura a quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos patas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero eso no había sido suficiente para engañar a su amo, intentando en vano hacerle creer que estaba en un profundo y delicioso sueño.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste, Clow? - preguntó, sin moverse.

Clow sonrió - Querido Kerberos, tú hablas entre sueños. Es muy raro que no digas una palabra mientras estás dormido - una gota cayó sobre la cabeza del animal al escuchar esa obvia verdad.

\- Es sólo que no tengo deseos de dormir, eso es todo - dijo de mala gana, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Clow dejó su libro a un lado suyo - Yo sé que no fue hace mucho que te he creado a tí y a Yue, y es importante establecer una comunicación entre nosotros, ya que no podremos llegar a entendernos del todo si piensas que no soy capaz de escucharte -

Finalmente, el ser alado levantó la cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada reflejaba tristeza. - No sé qué es lo que me está pasando - confesó. Pero él ya no miraba a su amo, sino que sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia la criatura durmiente que reposaba su cabeza sobre la rodilla de su maestro. Un tono rojizo tiñó las mejillas del animal, y su mirada se tornó tierna.

Clow no tardó en descubrir el secreto de Kerberos: la criatura se había enamorado de Artemisa.

 _\- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Kerberos) -_

La Bestia del Sello no tardó en escuchar la voz de su ama desde lejos.

\- ¡Abel, Artemisa! - Sakura se acercó al lago. Los animales se levantaron al verla llegar. - Me adelantaré, tengo que preparar la cena. Ustedes pueden quedarse si así lo prefieren, pero no dejen que nadie llegue a verlos -

Artemisa se desperezó - Mmm… yo creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa - Luego dio un gran bostezo - Iremos contigo, Sakura - dijo, al terminar.

\- Enseguida las alcanzaré - dijo Abel. Vio cómo ambas se alejaron, Sakura montando sobre Artemisa y perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno. Entonces volvió su vista al lago. - Sal, Kerberos. Sé muy bien que estás aquí - dijo, serio.

Kero salió de su escondite, aparentando despreocupación. Se acercó a Abel - No me extraña que supieras que estaba aquí-

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir torturándote de ésta manera? -

He aquí que detuvo su andar abruptamente.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - bajó la mirada hacia el lago. - ¿Desde cuándo? -

\- Prácticamente desde que fuiste creado por nuestro amo Clow -

Kero sintió la tierra bajo sus patas, al extraer sus garras de manera inconsciente.

\- Pudiste haberme dicho algo en su momento. ¿Por qué te mantuviste callado todo este tiempo? -

\- ¿De verdad tengo que contestar eso? - se escuchó la voz llena de tristeza del león dorado - ¿Qué ganaba con arruinar todo con mi verdad? Solo odio mutuo por el resto de nuestra existencia, y aunque no hubiésemos llegado a ese punto, nuestra convivencia juntos habría sido incómoda para todos -

\- ¿Y crees que fue lo mejor? No soy estúpido, Kerberos. Sufriste en el pasado, y lo sigues haciendo -

Kero levantó la mirada, Abel lo miraba directamente.

\- No es lo mismo antes que ahora. Desde que estoy con Sakura, he aprendido mucho. Antes callaba porque sabía que no tenía que hacerme falsas esperanzas. El corazón de Artemisa ya había hecho su elección, y nada de lo que yo hiciera cambiaría ese hecho. He llegado a odiar tu mera existencia, Abel - confesó, bajando la vista al suelo, apenado por decir lo último.

\- Me di cuenta de eso también. Intenté no provocarte en ese tiempo. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso, tu actitud hubiese sido más agresiva conmigo -

\- Si nuestro amo Clow no hubiese estado ahí para escucharme, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi, o de todos nosotros -

\- Lo sé. Nuestro amo también hablaba conmigo a solas, como lo hacía con todos nosotros -

Kerberos levantó la vista al cielo sin nubes.

\- Artemisa no está enterada -

\- Ni lo estará - expresó con seguridad. - Pero hay una lección que Sakura me ha enseñado hace mucho años, cuando fue rechazada por ese conejo de la nieve: Yo puedo llegar a ser feliz, sabiendo que el ser al que yo amo sea feliz, aunque no esté a mi lado del modo que yo anhelo. Su felicidad es mi felicidad -

Abel abrió los ojos ante tal sorpresa.

\- Kerberos… - el ser albino se acercó a su compañero, hasta quedar frente a frente, a corta distancia - Maduraste… tal y como Clow lo predijo en aquel entonces -

\- "Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable" - recitó Kero, sonriendo de lado. Miró a Abel. - Hace tiempo que ya no te odio. Eres un gran compañero -

\- También tú lo eres. Un amigo de verdad - expresó Abel, con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

Kerberos se desperezó, y abrió su boca muy grande al bostezar.

\- Me pregunto qué cocinará Sakura ésta noche. ¡Muero de hambre! - luego alzó el vuelo rápidamente.

Abel lo observó volar por un momento.

\- Tu corazón está sanando con nuestra nueva dueña, Kerberos. Algún día, tú también serás correspondido. No pierdo las esperanzas de que así será, tal y como lo he visto en mis predicciones - se dijo a sí mismo. Emprendió el vuelo, siguiendo a su camarada.

 _CONTINUARÁ_

 **¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno es volver a escribir, por Kami-sama!**

 **Bueno, ésta historia es algo triste, lo sé. Pobre Kero, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, buu T_T**

 **Pero si leyeron (como imagino que lo habrán hecho) la serie de fanfics que tengo publicada en ésta cuenta antes de leer éste, recordarán que Abel tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro, así que... bueno, lo dejo ahí por ahora :P**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Un abrazo y no olviden dejar un review, me ayudan mucho con sus opiniones y puntos de vista de toda la saga que he hecho hasta ahora, para poder continuarla.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
